


The Quidditch Kiss Cam

by messrs_mwpp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Commentator Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messrs_mwpp/pseuds/messrs_mwpp
Summary: Hogwarts gets a kiss cam
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	The Quidditch Kiss Cam

“Hello, everybody! Listen up please! Please- ugh ok... OI! EVERYBODY SHUT IT!”

The entire quidditch stadium went quiet and looked to the commentator’s stand. Remus smiled and straightened his red and gold scarf.

“Thank you. Welcome to the 1977 quidditch cup final! Today’s competing teams are Gryffindor and Slytherin, lead by captains James Potter and Lucius Malfoy. On the pitch for Gryffindor, we have captain and seeker James Potter, chasers Dorcas Meadowes, Bea Innes, and Oli Rutherford, beaters Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, and keeper Mathew McLaggen. On the pitch for Slytherin.... well if I’m being honest, I don’t really care who’s on for Slytherin-”

“Mr. Lupin!”

“Sorry, Minnie. What I meant to say was Regulus Black, everybody, star seeker for Slytherin! Moving on, today, we have a little surprise for everyone! While the players are warming up, we will be flying two cameras around. They will each focus on a person, and those two people must kiss, with consent, of course. The cameras will display what they can see up in the air, one at each goal, so watch there if you want to see what’s happening! Keep in mind, the cameras select people based on how much chemistry they have. Right then, release the cameras!”

Madam Hooch let two cameras free and they began to fly around the stadium, searching for their first victim. Eventually, they stopped in front of a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw couple. They had already been dating, so it wasn’t a huge deal.

Next, each camera chased around Dorcas and Marlene as they warmed up. Once they noticed the cameras, they flew up to each other and kissed. The entire quidditch team cheered them on and laughed when Marlene tried to hit a bludger at the cameras.

The camera dodged the bludger and started chasing Sirius. Most of the stadium started frantically searching for the other camera, trying to see who would get to kiss the famous Sirius Black. Remus was searching too, commentating as he did.

“Looks like we’ve lost the second camera. Oh there it is! Looks like it’s chasing Marlene McKinnon... oh, nevermind! Now it’s flying to the Gryffindor section and swerving to the... huh?!”

The camera stopped directly in front of Remus.

Remus covered the microphone and turned to Minerva, whispering furiously, “Is this some kind of joke? Are they rigged?”

A voice came from behind him and said, “Nope, not rigged, Moonshine. Now c’mere and kiss me, you big baby.”

Remus turned and say a smirking Sirius, floating on his broom in front of the commentator’s stand. Remus sighed and stepped forward.

“You sure?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. Bloody cameras did the work for me, I didn’t even have to flirt to get you to kiss me!”

“Wh-”

Sirius cut Remus off by kissing him and the whole Gryffindor section went up in cheers. They’d all been betting on it since Sirius and Remus’ third year and were happy to finally see it happen.

The cameras moved on, focusing on Frank and Alice, who earned just as many cheers. Then they went to two first year Hufflepuffs, who kissed each other on the cheek. The entire stadium awed, it was quite adorable. After a while, one darted after James.

“Looks like James Potter has caught the attention of a camera! I’ll give you all three guesses to who the other camera is going to, and the first two don’t count. Lily, come out come out wherever you are!”

From across the stadium, there came a shout of, “FUCK YOU, LUPIN!”

“Language, Ms. Evans!”

“SORRY, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!”

Remus laughed and turned back to the unoccupied camera, which was racing around the quidditch field.

“Well, looks like the other camera is not interested in Lily! This is very odd, indeed. Even odder still, it seems to be on the Slytherin side of the pitch! It’s heading for its target and... what the fuck?!”

“Language!”

“But look, Minnie!”

James turned to see who the camera was on and his jaw dropped. The other person was also dumbfounded.

Sirius flew in front of James and pushed him to the Gryffindor side of the field.

“Nope nope nope. No way in hell are you kissing- eugh! That’s- no. Just no.”

James flew past him and back to the Slytherin side of the field, laughing and recovered from the initial shock.

“Sorry, Pads! It’s in the rules!” He turned to the other person. “You ok with this? I think I’ll just kiss you on the cheek, otherwise Sirius would throw a fit,” he joked.

Regulus laughed and nodded. “Yeah, cheek is fine.”

James grinned and kissed Regulus on the cheek before flying back to the Gryffindor side of the pitch.

“Well that’s just-” Remus didn’t know what to say. “You heard it here first, folks! The opposing teams’ seekers have chemistry! Who would’ve thought, James and his best friend’s brother.” Remus laughed and Sirius glared at James.

“It looks like the camera is still following James! This time it’s gotta be- yup, there she is everyone, Lily Evans!”

James flew to Lily in the Gryffindor stands and took her hands. “Consent?”

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Yes, Potter. Consent.”

James grinned and kissed her, right on the lips. Regulus felt a twinge of jealousy and turned away, focusing back on the snitch.

_Get over yourself. It’s just a crush, and he likes Lily. It was just a kiss on the cheek._

“Well would you look at that!” Remus applauded. “James has finally got a kiss from Lily! Never though I’d live to see the day. Moving on, that’s the end of the cameras, and the start of the game! Thank you for watching and participating in the first ever quidditch kiss cam!”


End file.
